monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Mermaid General/Jessie
Jessie is a friendly Mermaid General. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "We are the royal guard... My body and soul are dedicated to the Queen!" "Anyone who harms the Queen... must disappear!" "Unless your combat skills and magic are exceptional, you cannot become a royal guard." "El will be the next generation's Queen... I will protect her, even if it costs me my life." "I'll squeeze out all of your semen..." "With your semen, I think I'd produce an excellent child... Fufu, I wonder if you'd like to mate..." "Now relations between mermaids and humans are definitely hostile... No...I have no objections to the Queen's decision." "The fighting prowess of a mermaid bodyguard is not inferior to a yoma's. Don't make light of us simply because mermaids aren't suited to hand-to-hand combat..." "Fighting against humans will surely prove to be harsh... Even if they're weak by themselves, humans become a threat once they're united." "We're departing for the open seas. I can't remain in this dark cave forever..." "Are my scales valuable...?" (+1 Mysterious Scale) "I want you to accept this money." (+ 1780G) "A warrior is constantly getting injured... I'll give you this medicine." (+1 Ultimate Herb) "Can I get some fresh shrimp?" (Give 1 Shrimp) *Yes - "Aren't you considerate..." (+20 Affinity) *No - "You won't help me..." "Excuse me, could I have some money?" (Give 1068G) *Yes - "Aren't you considerate..." (+25 Affinity) *No - "You won't help me..." *Not enough money - "...You don't have any with you." "Can I get a fresh crab?" (Give 1 Crab) *Yes - "Aren't you considerate..." (+30 Affinity) *No - "You won't help me..." "What is your purpose...?" *Subduing the Queen - "To defeat the Queen... As her bodyguard, I will not allow it!" (-5 Affinity) *Reconciling with the mermaids - "Let's talk it over then... After this battle is finished!" (+10 Affinity) *Exterminating mermaids - "You're a dangerous human... I'll slay you here!" (-5 Affinity) "Do you serve someone?" *I serve no one - "Really... It must be lonely having no companions to follow." *The Monster Lord Alice - "A servant of the Monster Lord... You must be a significant human." (+10 Affinity) *The Goddess Ilias - "A pawn of the Goddess...?! Then I'll defeat you here!" (-5 Affinity) "How do you spend your days off?" *Dating - "Yeah, that's fine..." *Sleeping - "So do I. I want to sleep soundly for a day..." (+10 Affinity) *Hobbies - "I wonder if I should have a hobby too..." *Heroes have no days off - "It's not wrong to be stoic..." (+10 Affinity) "I'm confident in my sexual skills. Do you want me to handle you...?" *I won't yield - "You're quite vigorous... It'll be worth bringing you down." (+10 Affinity) *I want to be handled by you - "What an honest child. Well then, I'll show you plenty of affection..." (+10 Affinity) *I'm not interested - "That's awfully rude of you..." (-5 Affinity) "The Mermaid Princess El... What do you think of her as the next Queen?" *Ideal - "That's right... Yet somehow, I feel a sense of danger." *Dangerous - "Yeah... Somehow, I feel a sense of danger. I feel I'd be working for someone naïve who would buckle under pressure during a mission." (+10 Affinity) *Jealous - "I don't care about your jealousy!" (-5 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Jessie: "I'm a royal guard of the queen! I'm a top-class warrior among mermaids." With Meryl: Jessie: "Meryl, I wonder if you're honing your skills...?" Meryl: "Yes, my goal is to join the queen's royal guard." Jessie: "Ufufu, keep at it... I'd be able to relax some if you joined the royal guard." Meryl: "It's also for that reason I must hone my skills even more!" With El: El: "I'm going out to plaaay! ♪" Jessie: "Then let me escort you..." El: "Ughhh! You don't have to come!" Jessie: "As a royal guard, it is my duty to escort the Queen and the Princess." El: "Mgrrr!" With Laura: Jessie: "Allow me to protect you, Your Majesty!" Laura: "There's no need to protect me in a place like this... Right now, we're fighting for the sake of the world." Jessie: "Then I shall protect Your Majesty as you fight for the sake of the world!" Laura: "You have no flexibility at all..." Camp Grandeur Theatre World Playful Actions 1st Action: Jessie: "Yaaa!" Jessie gets psyched up! gains extra atk for next turn 2nd Action: Jessie: "Mermaid warriors these days are somewhat lacking in self-awareness..." Jessie began preaching! ...But nobody was listening. happens 3rd Action: Jessie: "Yaaaa!!" 4 enemies take damage 4th Action: Jessie: "Fufu..." Jessie sends a flirtatious glance at Enemy!" to seduce random enemy 5th Action: Jessie: "This is a gift." Jessie presents a gift! Sea Bream Category:Monsters Category:Mermaids Category:Artist: frfr Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2